


I Put You in the Spotlight

by leedsharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, a tad of angst, and a sprinkle of smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluff, larry stylinson one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsharry/pseuds/leedsharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ‘fakes’ being sick at a concert so Louis could be in the spotlight for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put You in the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Whether Harry was dehydrated, had shoulder pains, or really did throw up at the Pittsburg concert I decided to go with the latter of the 3.

It really was the same old thing every day, but they wouldn’t change it to any other way. What usually happened goes something like the following: getting up early only to find themselves on the road to the next venue, doing nothing the whole day, sound check and meet and greets where some girls really need to buy clothes that actually will cover some skin, then finally the show. But all of this never mattered to Louis because he was happy just being with his love every day of his life. To make it even better, he got to see his love living his dream out on stage like he does as well. 

They just finished their concert in Hershey and were starting their drive to Pittsburg. Louis was lounging on a couch with Harry lying down next to him. Harry’s face tucked into Louis’ neck and his legs curled around Louis’ thighs. Louis grew fond of this position because for once Harry, being his long and lean usual self, is now the small compact one and Louis, being his curvy and small self, is now the long one. Knowing this, Louis placed an arm around Harry’s back to keep him from falling off of the couch and his other was slowly raking through his thick curls which calmed him down. Louis knew that Harry has felt especially stressed over the past week even if he didn’t know the cause for it. 

However, he knew that if Harry was feeling too overwhelmed he was the only person that could help relieve some of the pressure. Harry’s been having a problem lately hearing people say that Louis just isn’t good enough or even talented enough to be in this band. He hoped that Louis hasn’t heard of these people on social networking sites yet because as tough as Louis is with handling people calling him gay or ugly he would feel shattered if he heard people think that his talent meant nothing. Because beneath that hard exterior, is someone that needs support and someone to be there for him when the times got rough and Harry knew that he would be that person from the first time they touched.

So he decided that he would help put an end to this without telling anyone. He made a plan that at tomorrow night’s show he was going to get ‘sick’ and let Louis take the spotlight for once; but he would have to start on this ‘sick act’ later today. He already thought of all of this ahead of time considering the fact that he was now snoring softly away at the feeling of Louis’ hands in his hair. Louis couldn’t help but smile as he continued to massage Harry’s scalp and watch his lips part as air passed through them. Liam, Niall, and Zayn passed by as Louis felt the bus come to stop. 

"Lou, we’re making a stop so you two should consider it before we take off for the rest of the way," Liam half-whispered knowing Harry fell asleep easily in Louis’ arms.

“Alright thanks Liam," he replied as they got off the bus leaving the two alone.

Louis tried to sit up but felt Harry’s hand grab his softly and his legs wrapped even tighter around his thighs. Louis stopped and looked as Harry took his arm and wiped it across his eyes and yawned quietly. His eyes opened and he blinked hazily trying to focus in on Louis’ face. Louis couldn’t help but lay back down beaming at the younger boy as he resembled a kitten just waking up from a nap.

“Louis, where are you going," he slurred still trying to focus. 

"Harry we need to go use the loo, we still have a 4 hour drive to Pittsburg and this will probably be the only stop we get," Louis said. 

"Okay, I’m up," he mumbled and closed his eyes again to give Louis a small kiss on the jaw.

Louis giggled and sat up and pulled him up too. They went to use the loo, but while Louis was still in there Harry figured he should start early on his plan to seem more realistic. So he bought food you wouldn’t normally eat from a gas station and ate it thinking that it would give him the stomach problems he’ll need at tomorrow’s show. After Louis got out of the loo, they hopped on the bus and were on their way once again. 

Before they knew it there was 5 minutes before their show the next day. Harry could feel his stomach doing flips, and not the kind of flips he gets when Louis looks at him, but the kind of flips that’ll make him run off of the stage when needed to. He really hoped that it would happen during a song where he had several solos and this way people can actually see how talented Louis really is when he isn’t forced to sing a couple words as his solo. The show went by fairly well albeit Harry’s stomach was feeling the queasiest before Rock Me so he decided it was now or never.

He handed Louis his microphone and whispered into his ear without the ear piece in it, “I don’t feel so well Lou, split my first solo between you and Niall and just take the rest of my solos. I’ll be back after the song," and with that he walked off behind the stage.

Once the first chords of the song began he felt his stomach lurch and reached for a nearby trash can and threw up. He stopped emptying his contents right as Louis began to sing. Harry smiled because for the first time in a while, Louis sounded the most confident out of everyone on stage.

Harry still wondered why he never got more solos because his voice was brilliant and is just the most beautiful thing he’s ever had pass through his ears. His voice was like velvet, smooth and strong, but also like sunshine in a way because it was bright and lively and full of energy. But especially with a song such as Rock Me, his voice got harder and louder and it sounded as if he was forcing people to look at him because of the way he sang it with radiating power and spirit. He always puts all of his heart and soul into what he sings but people, such as the ones who caused this problem, don’t seem to notice that. 

Harry smirked to himself because he would like to imagine those people who spoke harshly about Louis now, their jaws dropped a mile down and their eyes wide but he knows that that most likely is not happening. He started to feel something else but quickly realized that it was his stomach throwing the gas station food back up and grabbed the trash can again, emptied his stomach, then wiped his mouth with a towel. He looked out onto the stage and saw Zayn, Liam, and Niall glance back at him on more than one occasion and Harry gave them each a signal saying that he’s okay. He’s sure that Louis was capable of handling the rest of the song without worrying about him so he decided to stay backstage for the rest of the song. He drank some water and just stood there for a little until the lights went down like they do for the end of a song and the crowd started to scream. 

Louis immediately ran off of the stage and collided into Harry with his and Harry’s microphones in his hands (since he refused to let go of Harry’s) and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Oh my god Harry are you alright? Do you feel lightheaded? Do you need to sit down? Oh god what is that smell?" He pulled back and scrunched his nose up. 

Harry almost died with fondness at the sight in front of him because when Louis worried about him he felt so special and that all Louis wanted was to help Harry feel better. “I’m fine Lou, I guess I just ate something that caused my stomach to be nauseous," Harry said reassuring him.

“You sure? Because I don’t want you to finish the show tossing your cookies once every 5 minutes," Louis told him. 

"Louis, really I’m fine to finish the show," he chuckled and took his microphone from his hand, “thanks for covering for me you were amazing," he said going in for a quick kiss but backing up remembering he just threw up. So he settled on hugging him briefly before going back onto the stage with Louis en route behind him. 

He finished the concert easily but not without seeing the many worried glances Louis sent his way which he responded with a smile each time trying to reassure him. Harry was glad that the concert ended and that they were back in the safety of their tour bus because his stomach was starting to churn slightly again and he was free to throw up anytime without having thousands of fans worrying about him. 

Him and Louis were on the queen-sized bed in the back of the bus that was there just for them since everyone knew that they always went there when they wanted privacy. Currently, Louis had Harry hiding his face, in what Louis thinks is pain, but is really guilt, into his shoulder with one of his hands softly rubbing circles into Harry’s scalp and his other massaging his sick stomach. “Love, are you okay?" Louis asked concerned now that Harry had a fist of Louis’ T-shirt balled up in his hand. 

Harry knows that the plan went by smoothly and he feels mostly satisfactory for helping Louis’ confidence level but he can’t help but feel guilty for not telling him right away. Not only that, but he made Louis worry about him and his health so much to the point where he didn’t want to leave his side in case Harry got sick while he was gone with no one to help him. “Louis there’s something that I need to tell you," Harry said pulling away slightly but not too far that Louis’ hands got disconnected from his body. 

He felt Louis’ hands stop their motions and felt him tense up all together, “N-no it’s nothing bad about you or anything it’s just that I have a confession to make." 

Louis’ hands started their motions again and he visibly relaxed as Harry began to tell him, “Well about a week ago I saw these people online. They were just being so rude and harsh and were total pricks to you saying that you weren’t talented enough to be in the band so I decided that I would prove them wrong. So I purposely got myself sick so that you would take the lead in a song for once and I feel really bad for telling you now and not before and also because I made you worry about me this whole time so I’m sorry Lou," Harry confessed or more like mumbled, so he hoped that Louis could actually understand him.

Louis sighed, “Harry. I’ve learned how to deal with people like this and everyday I’m learning even more. But you really had me frightened, Harry. When I saw you run off of the stage I was scared that something was seriously wrong but I couldn’t run back there because you told me to finish the song even if you didn’t return. And not knowing if you were okay back there or if you were out-cold on the ground or something worst just added to my worries."

“I know. I’m so sorry Lou," Harry said feeling bad with himself.

“But with all of that aside, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me, so thank you," Louis said sliding his fingers through Harry’s and squinting his eyes as he smiled.

Harry gave a lopsided smile and leaned in for a sweet kiss that was full of nothing but love and forgiveness. Louis pulled away and swatted Harry’s bicep, “But I swear if you ever do that again I’ll be the one who’s going to be contaminating your food. Got it?" Louis said cheekily but still serious.

“100 percent," Harry winked back at him pecking him quickly.

Louis pulled away from Harry leaving the younger boy a little upset until Louis completely rolled on top of Harry straddling his hips grinding down onto his manhood. 

"Now. As a punishment for making me go through all of this shit, you’re definitely going to get it rough tonight; especially since I’m still pumped up on adrenaline from the concert," Louis said as he bent down and bit harshly on to Harry’s collarbone already seeing an angry dark bruise blooming as he kissed afterwards. 

Harry stifled out a groan and said," Bring it," as he collided his lips into Louis’.


End file.
